


Aperitif

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Without Shame [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux Niche Kink November, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Wrestling, armpit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: A late night walk, a malfunctioning gym shower, and a sweaty General Hux is the perfect storm for Kylo to indulge in his rarified pleasure to their mutual enjoyment.





	Aperitif

Hux pulled his chin level with the bar with a grunt on his final rep before easing himself back down to his feet. He wiped his sweaty palms on the black spandex shorts that were typical gym attire on the Finalizer, wrinkling his nose as he caught a whiff of himself. Nothing worked him into a distasteful state as quickly as a set of pull-ups. Sometimes the simplest exercises were the most effective, he reasoned, heading to the showers. 

"General!" A flustered voice called as he stepped into the tiles. He turned to see Mitaka huddled in a towel with a mass of bubbles in his hair, looking a bit like a half-drowned mouse in the lurid overhead lighting.

"Lieutenant..."

"Shower's broken, Sir."

"All of them?" He scowled.

"Yes, Sir. I've already called it in."

Hux straightened his sleeveless top and nodded, resigning himself to the long walk back to his quarters.  
"Very good. I'm going to use my own shower. Perhaps you had better head to your quarters as well."

"That's okay, Sir. Thanisson is on his way with a couple of liters of water to finish me off."

Hux blinked. "Excuse me?"

"J-just need to get the soap out of my hair," the lieutenant said, going red as an Arkanian doe's arse.

Hux twisted his mouth into a frown to keep any hint of mirth off his face and quickly hurried out of the locker room and back towards his quarters, casting furtive glances around to make sure no one was gawking at him. Fortunately the hall was empty and no one was there to witness him inappropriately dressed for duty and shining with sweat.

No one but Kylo Ren. Of course. He rounded a corner and nearly walked straight into the knight who looked as startled as he felt.

 

It had been a long day spent in meditation and Kylo could feel the ache in his joints from sitting still for far too many hours. The Force had been sending cryptic messages as of late and he needed to figure out what they meant, only gaining minimal headway and coming up against a mental wall after the fourteenth hour. Some negative ions and a walk would probably do him some good at clearing his mind and approaching his task with a refreshed calm. 

It was later in the night shift than he thought and after a long, hot shower, he dressed in more casual attire to take his walk. Opting for black jeans, a grey tshirt, and a black cardigan over it, he slipped on a pair of short calfskin boots and headed out towards the starboard hangars. It was always quiet there at this time of the shift and the white noise of the area helped him think. Running a hand through damp hair to help fluff out the excess moisture, he was momentarily distracted and almost plowed right into the General who was in a surprising state of dishevelment, even if it was his off duty time.

The General, unfortunately, did not stop in time and his momentum had him careening right into Kylo. 

The first thing Kylo noticed that not only was Hux wearing his gym attire, but that it was clear he hadn't bothered to shower and change before leaving the gym. The second thing he noticed was that Hux was soaked to the skin, his normally styled hair hanging in limp strands around his flushed face, shirt clinging to his narrow, toned chest, so much visible skin glistening with sweat. The third, and possibly the most shocking of all, was that Hux smelled positively /divine/. Kylo couldn't help but lean in a little closer, lifting a bare hand to settle on Hux's shoulder given how he looked quite rattled.

"General, my apologies. Is...everything alright?" 

 

The retort died on his lips as Hux took in the sight of Kylo Ren looking almost.... casual. He knew that Ren had a habit of talking late night strolls in civilian attire, mostly from snatches of the crews' gossip, but he'd never seen it for himself. Nor was he prepared for how approachable that unmasked face was when surrounded by a halo of damp curls. He'd seen Ren dressed down on occasion but never looking quite so, well, fetching.

Trying not to dwell he shied back from the touch and straightened his shoulders.

"Yes, of course. The showers in the gym are out of order, I'm on my way back to my quarters. I certainly don't make a habit of walking around my ship in this... state."

He realized belatedly that he was rambling, embarrassed by the state he'd encountered Ren in. He'd long since stopped lying to himself about his personal interest and was now hurriedly attempting damage control. This wasn't a sight he wanted his crew to see, much less his co-commander. Especially when they had settled into something of a truce in their routine, giving Hux far too much time to contemplate the handful of charms the knight had available to him. It was a fantasy of course, and one that Hux was both stingy and very private in his indulgence of. No one to stop him looking, regardless.

 

When Hux flinched back from his hand, Kylo drew back as well, not wanting to invade his personal space, only wanting to make sure he hadn't been thrown off balance by the collision. Of course there was the General's pride to be accounted for, despite the fact that it was late enough and no one else was around to see, but he supposed that wanting to be proper at all times was typical for an officer, and an absolute neccessity for Hux. 

"No, of course not. You are the General, after all," Kylo said with a tiny smirk. "It wouldn't do to be seen looking remotely human, what with sweat dripping down your chest and your hair without a litre of spackle in it." Kylo's joking tone was lost on Hux who simply scowled at him. He had to admit, the sight of Hux wearing so little and what he was wearing had clung to his frame in ways the uniform never did, was quite a remarkable thing to behold.

"You could borrow my shower." The words tumbled out before Kylo was even aware of saying them, but now the suggestion was out, there was no taking it back. "Mine works just fine and it would save you risking the rest of your walk witnessed by your crew in such a state." 

What was left unspoken was the fact that Kylo had wanted to ask Hux to his quarters for quite some time now. Spending an evening talking in a sociable manner instead of their normal professional capacity had a certain appeal to Kylo that bordered on personal interest, one that he hoped Hux might return given how they had been on much more amiable terms as of late.

 

"Oh," Hux said simply, trying to keep up his stoic facade in the face of Kylo's disarming smile-- nevermind that it was at his expense. "If it's no trouble then yes, I suppose that would be... acceptable. Thank you." He offered Ren a brief nod and absently slicked back the hair on his forehead. "By all means, lead the way."

 

Hux's attempt at pushing his hair back (such amusing vanity) was met with a soft huff of laughter. If anything, it afforded Kylo a delightful visual to imagine Hux in an even more undignified state of dishevelment, and with far less clothing on. 

"Of course, anything for the General. Shall we, then?" Kylo turned on his heel and they walked side by side to his quarters. Along the way, Kylo was becoming even more aware of Hux's scent, having it in such close proximity made it impossible to ignore. He was certain Hux was mortified by it, along with the rest of his current condition, but this was Hux at his most pure and Kylo was savouring it. Of course making any mention of it or bringing it to Hux's attention would only result in never being privy to it again, so Kylo kept quiet and simply enjoyed what he could in silence.

Halfway there, Kylo realised that as soon as Hux was in his quarters, he'd shower and be done with it, the overpoweringly enchanting aroma rolling off his warm skin gone forever. This would not do. Letting his gaze wander to the man at his side, Kylo leaned a little closer to get a long, stealthy inhale, suffusing his lungs with the rich, sharp smell. "Perhaps one of these days we should exercise together," Kylo ventured. "We often just miss each other coming and going during night shift."

 

"Perhaps. I may not be able to wield a saber but I'm a mean sparring partner. Or so I'm told." It was true if not modest, but then he realized that Ren might not have been suggesting anything so hands on and he ducked his head a little, his humiliation complete. After all this he would have to prove himself with a round of hand to hand combat; get a little too close for comfort with a man whose physical proximity grew more affecting by the moment.

He brushed past Ren and into the sparse quarters, not as concerned with politeness as with saving face. 

"I'd really like to take care of this, I detest being dirty. If you could request a fresh uniform to be sent to your quarters I'd appreciate it, Ren." He tried to convey genuine thanks in his tone and not impatience. Treating Ren as one of his underlings had given him pleasure in the past but he'd moved past that sort of easy antagonism.

 

It was clear that Hux wanted to get clean but fast, Kylo trying to come up with an excuse to have him linger and falling short. That was when he realised he wouldn't need to rely on subterfuge.

"Hux, wait. It's going to take a while for the water to heat again. I had just taken a long shower before heading out for my walk and I'd drained the tank." His own hair was still damp and curling around the ends, Kylo giving Hux an apologetic look.

"Would you care to join me in a drink during the interim? It will be at least another hour, especially since they might be diverting hot water elsewhere while that sector is down." Kylo was already heading for the kitchen but spared a glance over a shoulder to ask.

 

Nonplussed, Hux could only manage a stiff nod. He could have insisted on a cold shower but one of the perks of commanding a ship was that he hadn't had to and wasn't about to go back. Instead he perched uneasily at the end of a chair, not wanted to soil the fabric with his sweat. He would accept a drink and then head back to his own quarters. An hour was far too long to wait here with nothing to do but stare at Ren and wish he were dressed more suitably.

"Thank you," he added as an afterthought. "I've had my fill of water and could use something with a bite."

A glance around the room told him everything he'd long suspected about Kylo Ren; he clearly didn't do much in the way of entertaining. But there was a certain utilitarian charm to it all. He attempted again to slick his hair back into something more presentable but it wouldn't obey his fingers, no matter how insistently he tried to push it down.

 

Kylo knew how much Hux liked his scotches and brandies, but those weren't to his own taste. Instead, Kylo opened the fridge to take out a pitcher of spiced wine he had brewed the night before. It was an earthy pinot noir with a mix of ginger, cardamom, anise, and black pepper infused in it, aromatic and certainly with a bite. A couple of minutes in the microwave and Kylo came out with two steaming cups of the brew, handing one to Hux.

"It's my own spice mix, I hope you like it." It was odd to see Hux teetering on the edge of the chair, almost as if he was afraid to sit casually even off duty. "Come, sit with me on the sofa. It's much more comfortable since you'll be waiting a while." 

 

The warm, strong smell of the drink put him at ease and he gratefully stood to took a mug in hand.

"The sofa? Much as I appreciate the hospitality, I really do need to get back to my quarters. Surely you don't want me sweating all over your furniture. An hour is too long to wait." Kylo, newly settled on the sofa, shot him a look that was almost wounded.

"It's just that I can't imagine I'm pleasant company right now. These clothes are starting to reek and I need to get them off."

Realizing what he'd suggested he hurriedly brought the cup to his lips and took a swig. It was, in fact, delicious.

 

"I've lost track of how many times I've trained to the point of exhaustion, barely making it back here, unshowered and falling asleep on this very sofa. Trust in your own cleaning droids, if nothing else." Kylo grinned and turned sideways on the sofa so that one knee was up on it, his arm slung across the back in a casual slouch. Perhaps if he was this relaxed in front of Hux, the General would follow suit and make the best of his unexpected predicament. Not to mention if Hux did choose to sit next to him, he'd never have a cleaning droid touch the sofa again.

"Your company is more pleasant than you let on. Only the fact that we've been working together for so long has granted me that privilege, and on those rare occasions where you're not over worked and over tired, you are quite agreeable." Kylo took a long swallow of his wine and sighed contentedly, his free hand lifting and carding through damp curls. It was a fight to keep the image of Hux stripping down right there in the lounge from Kylo's mind, but perseverance won out and Kylo chastised himself for letting Hux's words get to him that way.

 

"Agreeable," Hux repeated, testing the word on his tongue. "Flattering," he said, but there was no hostility in it. "There will be nothing agreeable about me until I've had my shower."

He crossed the space between them and didn't fail to notice the way Ren's eyes tracked his movement. The way he lounged on that couch, looking like a brazen flirt, filled him with the strangest sensation that Ren was somehow beckoning him closer. But any mutual interest between them would no doubt be quashed if he came too close. If Ren were baiting him-- teasing him really-- he would surely be shocked to find that bait taken by Hux in his post-workout disarray. Perhaps he wasn't above such tactics.

Feeling bold he sat down on the sofa and took another long drink, glancing at Ren over the rim of the cup.

 

Even as Hux walked over, Kylo's nose was primed for the scent of him while his eyes took in the sight of his willowy figure in form fitting spandex. There was a way he held himself while in uniform that was imposing and commanded respect, a professional in every sense of the word. Seeing him like this, out of uniform but still able to walk with every ounce of confidence and pride only fanned the flames of Kylo's growing enthusiasm for his company.

Once Hux took a seat, the scent found its way over and assailed Kylo's lungs in the best way possible, filling them with that intense chemistry of Hux's essence. Before this moment, Kylo was certain that Hux never even broke a sweat, even during exercise, so prim and put together he was at all times. Now that he could luxuriate in the gentle waves of scent that crested on the air, Kylo was drawn a little closer.

"As for my earlier invitation to exercise with you, I'd be quite interested in sparring. Maybe a lively round of hand to hand combat would be just the thing to challenge me, without using the Force, naturally." Taking another sip of his wine, Kylo could already feel it going to his muscles, realising that he'd barely eaten all day while in meditation. The upshot was that he could feel himself getting more relaxed, which was probably a good thing. He wanted pleasant conversation and a good mood tended to precipitate such a thing.

"Do you have a preferred fighting style or is it just Arkanis Academy rules? Perhaps you're enough of a student of the old Empire to know Imperial rules as well? Because I can do that too."

 

Hux set his cup down on the small table beside the couch and turned to Kylo with a real smile.

"I didn't know you knew anything about that sort of fighting. The old Imperial style. I've studied it, of course, but it's a dying art. We replaced it with something more efficient but less elegant."

Warm inside from the spiced wine, he fought not to let down his guard. This was more than idle chitchat, this was practically friendly. Kylo Ren certainly didn't have friends but perhaps he did have interests that coincided with Hux's. Wouldn't that be something.

"It would be a pleasure to spar with a student of the old rules. There's no one else on board to challenge me."

 

Seeing Hux's face light up with a true smile was another pleasant surprise. So often Kylo had seen smiles that were condescending, scheming, patently false, and downright smarmy, but this one brightened his entire demeanour and touched his eyes, turning the soft grey-green into glittering focus.

"There's a lot we don't know about each other, which is a shame. I figured you might be familiar simply because of your having grown up with a military background that you would have been well versed in the teachings of the old guard." Kylo drained his glass and set it down, leaning further towards Hux than neccessary. The scent was certainly distracting, and coupled with the wine, was enough to loosen his tongue.

"I've studied many fighting techniques, but having an enthusiastic partner who also smelled as good as you do would make it a pleasure to be challenged in every single one." The shock on Hux's face was quickly covered up and that was when Kylo knew he had maybe said too much. "Forgive me, the wine might have been a careless indulgence after spending the day fasting for my meditations."

 

"If that's the wine talking," he said after a moment's pause, his voice cool again, "then I trust you won't indulge again in my presence. I didn't come here to be insulted." He stood.

 

The offence in Hux's tone was clear and Kylo was quick to react. Also standing, he found that instead of his usual flare of anger and swift verbal retaliation, what came to him in his calm state was consolation, a desire to clarify his miscommunication. 

"No, that's not what I intended at all. The wine only allowed me to say, all be it ineloquently, that I enjoy your company and, quite profoundly and suddenly, your scent." Emotions that came too easily to Kylo assailed him, shame the most prevalent, and he felt his face and ears grow hot with it. Undaunted, he continued, despite the look of utter disbelief on Hux's face.

"I meant wanting to spar with you, if only to have you close to me as your skin gives off this perfume that I'm finding myself addicted to." Taking a tentative step closer, he noticed that Hux didn't back down. He could see the rise and fall of Hux's chest as his breath came faster, panic in those sea green eyes as he contemplated fight or flight. Frozen for now as Hux was, Kylo took another step closer, lashes fluttering minutely as he took a deep breath and let it swirl in his lungs, knowing the pleasure of it was clear on his face.

 

Hux struggled through a flurry of emotions, watching Ren close the distance between them. There was nothing about him that suggested a joke at his own expense. 

"My scent? Is that some sort of... Force... thing?"

Ren huffed and opened his mouth to speak again but Hux held up a hand.

"No. Right. I see." He wasn't sure he saw at all but he did understand what Ren was asking for. It had nothing to do with sparring.

"And what would you like to do about it?"

 

Another step and Kylo was in the midst of it, the heady fragrance suffusing the very air between them and luring Kylo closer still. Almost narcotic in nature, it made him forget their past grievances, their tumultuous working relationship, their disdain for one another, and replaced it with a bittersweet longing for something he desperately wanted but couldn't possibly have in the capacity he craved so impulsively.

Eye to eye, Kylo let his gaze wander from Hux's intense stare down to those rosebud-full lips, imagined what it would be like to press his own against them, to part them with a gentle flick of his tongue. Further down, his eyes tracked the minute jump of Hux's pulse at the side of his neck, the delicate flush of blood risen to the surface of milk-pale skin, the slow, almost imperceptible trickle of a bead of sweat sliding from the crease where Hux's arm met his body on its inexorable descent to be soaked up by the already damp shirt.

Kylo shuddered with the effort to not simply lean in and drag his tongue over that spot, to take the fabric between his teeth and suck the moisture from it, to lift Hux's arm and drink from the purest source, tongue pressed directly against skin and savouring the salty slick as if it were ambrosia from the gods themselves.

"Only what you acquiesce." The words were all but a low rumble as Kylo tipped his head to the side, speaking against Hux's ear as he breathed in the sharp musk rising from hot skin.

 

"Oh," Hux said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Oh.

His skin prickled all over, tiny hairs standing on end from the puff of breath at his ear. His hand rose and settled on Ren's chest, drinking in the warmth there, the heavy thud of his heart.

"I didn't expect... I- I'm not opposed," he tried again. But his eyes met Ren's and all at once they surged together, their mouths magnetized by some unapologetic instinct. One moment his lips parted to speak and the next they had their fill of Ren's, moving with a hungry precision that seemed to come from some place deep inside him.

 

Either of them could blame this on the wine as well, but they were both quite aware of what they were doing, and also unquestionably enthusiastic about it. Once given permission in the form of reciprocation, Kylo devoured that soft, succulent mouth, sucking and nibbling and licking into it, coaxing a tiny whimper from the typically stoic, aloof General. One hand lifted to cup a blushing cheek, feeling the heat against his palm and Hux leaning ever so slightly into the touch. Hux gave as good as he got, Kylo had to admit, when that eager, wicked little tongue dipped in to lap against his own, to tease and fold and flicker, only to draw away to leave them both gasping for air.

"I've wanted to do that for a while. I never thought you'd return the interest." Kylo lowered his gaze, almost shy, his thumb caressing Hux's cheek as he touched their foreheads together. With his heart thundering in his chest and his entire body thrumming with nervousness, he ventured further. "There is more I wish to do, but it is something that you're probably unaccustomed to."

Lifting his gaze again, Kylo met Hux's eyes with a resolve fit for battle. "Tell me you're willing to give it a try and I promise I'll only do as much or as little as you allow. If you're not, then we can agree that none of this happened and we go about as we've always done." A smile, a huff of laughter. "Well, with the knowledge that we're both exemplary kissers."

 

Hux closed his eyes against the tender gesture of Ren's hand on his face. He couldn't remember if anyone had ever touched him so while engaged in a kiss. Who would have dared?

"I've never seen this side of you," he said after a moment. "It wasn't a lack of interest but perhaps... courage? If this is my reward for being bold then I'll continue to be. Show me what you like." 

Leaning in again he took Ren's lower lip gently between his teeth, a symbolic show of initiative, and to taste the trembling flesh. Another bite to his chin had Ren swaying a little. He dove in for a third, pressing it against his jaw, turned on by the rough hint of stubble.

 

Sharp little teeth along his jaw sent a pulse of heat through Kylo's body, settling low in his belly and making his breath hitch. "It's easy to take when the Force can be wielded to suit my needs, but to wait until someone gives themself willingly is a much more exquisite occasion. I know I'm wanted. Desired." 

Letting his hand trail down Hux's neck, over his shoulder, fingers kneading at the almost translucent skin, Kylo wrapped them around Hux's upper arm and squeezed gently. "And I desire in turn." Extending his thumb, Kylo rubbed at that damp crease, catching the moisture there and bringing it to his nose, inhaling slowly, deeply, eyes closed as he let the layers of of scent settle in his lungs. Opening his eyes again, he held Hux's gaze and licked away the warm salt flavour.

"Show me what /you/ like."

 

Hux swayed a little, legs weakening at the intensity of the eyes that met his. Here was Ren brazenly taking the sweat from his armpit as though it were a delicacy and it only strengthened his arousal. He leaned in for another kiss, fingers winding through Ren's hair and tugging a little. The growl he elicited sent a shot of heat straight to his groin. He tasted the primal bitterness of his own musk on the knight's lips.

"I like a man who knows what he wants. And isn't afraid to take it."

 

Feeling those delicate fingers tangling tightly, posessively in his hair sparked a fire in Kylo and it swept through him like an infernal fury. There was no hesitation in what he did, picking the General up by his thighs and hauling him over his shoulder like a sack of flour, long, powerful strides taking them both into the bedroom. Just as effortlessly, but with a gentleness that belied his urgency, Kylo laid him down on the bed and stood, dark eyes roving from mussed hair, to the shirt rucked halfway up, to the rise and fall of Hux's belly, to firm thighs encased in clinging fabric, to slim, dainty ankles poking out above his trainers. 

They were the first to be shed, both shoes yanked off, socks following as Kylo pressed a sweet kiss to the top of each foot, reverent and worshipful. Taking off his own cardigan and climbing onto the bed on all fours, Kylo crawled up the length of Hux's body, taking in the shape of him, the heat rising from his skin, not breaking eye contact as he closed the space between them. 

Tipping his head forward and eager to claim that rosebud mouth in another kiss, Kylo paused, smiling as he watched Hux anticipate it with a flutter of golden lashes. "I want, but I do not take without permission. You are a feast laid out before me, but it must be offered up, given freely."

 

Hux let out a short laugh, still breathless from the way Ren had carried him to the bedroom.

"You're an unexpected delight," he said finally, indulging in a quick kiss. "Yes. It's all yours." The General prided himself on being eloquent but just now he couldn't find the words. Still shy of the spectacle he was presenting he covered his face with his hands and then, realizing it left his armpits exposed as though he were begging, stretched his arms out on the bed. He'd never felt so gloriously exposed and hardly dared to think on how the knight would start.

 

The kiss may have been a sweet thing, almost demure in nature, but the sight of Hux's arms raised like temptation itself sent a curl of pure want through Kylo's blood. Moments like this were meant to be savoured, to be granted all the accordance due a rare gift and Kylo wasn't one to disabuse what was being given to him. Plush lips traced the curve of Hux's jaw, swerving to bite at the soft bit of flesh just under his chin, licking his way down the sweat-slick column of Hux's neck. 

Like finding a mate, pheromones borne on a chemical trail that stirred a bone-deep response, Kylo was drawn to the nest of coppery hair in the curve of an exposed armpit, groaning low as he pressed his face into the dampness and breathing in until his lungs could hold no more.

 

Hux couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips as Ren kissed and licked the sensitive flesh of his neck. When a curious nose nudged at his armpit he bit back a huff, ticklish but aroused nonetheless. He was ill prepared for this sort of intimacy but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying the novelty of it; the wanton groan that escaped his partner was enough to light him up inside and his already hard cock ached for attention. 

"Is that how you want it?" he whispered, emboldened by his own arousal. "Filthy boy. Have you been planning this? Fantasizing about my...." His mouth wouldn't quite form the words that described his state. Despite Ren's clear interest he was almost embarrassed to voice out loud what they were doing.

 

"About the soft sighs you make when you first feel a touch to your heated skin? About your slender, delicate hands as they trail down your own body? About your flawless milk-white skin turning a peachy pink when you're aroused?" Another nuzzle and Kylo kept talking, breathing in and out, letting warm air gust over sparse coppery curls where the scent of him clung, the flick of a tongue stealing a taste of moisture and making Kylo's entire body seize with want.

"Your tiny waist and long, lithe legs, thighs that part so eagerly for seeking fingers? The little cherry blossom nipples that turn the same colour as your lips when they're plucked?" With each word, Kylo could feel the little curls brush his lips and chin, tickle the tip of his nose. The brief sip wasn't enough, he needed more. Kylo wanted to drown himself in the smell, the taste, wanted his tongue to know every inch of the General, and to impart in return the pleasure of his carnal worship.

"Your low, aching moans and keening wails when you crest, your hand wrapped around yourself or fingers buried deep? The way your body arches and writhes and thrashes as you express a side of yourself that no one is allowed to see?" One big hand wrapped around Hux's upper arm and pushed it high and wide. "I don't need to fantasise about things I've seen. You've woken me up or disturbed my meditations more times than I can count with my name on your lips, my image in your mind as you come all over yourself." Kylo fell upon the vulnerable spot which held the purity of Hux's body, devouring with nose and tongue, diving headlong into this undiscovered treasure.

 

"Ren," he whimpered, hot all over with a flood of shame for his private thoughts laid bare. He could hardly admit to himself how much the fantasies had encroached on his personal time. Ren softened him with insistent kisses, nuzzling him so tenderly beneath his arm that he felt the objections die on his lips. The though of his body being found desirable from afar made him hide a smile.

"So you're saying my thoughts are too loud for you?" He fought to regain his composure, fingers winding in Ren's hair. "Perhaps they were not loud enough if you did not notice the way I always trace the rim with a finger, pretending it's your cock." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Pretending you stop to tease me with it before you claim me." 

Blushing at his own daring he threw his other arm over his eyes, too timid to check the knight's reaction.

 

Hux's words brought him up from his feast, mouth slick with spit and salt as he licked at his lips, staring in wonder at Hux's blushing face half-hidden by his arm. And oh, it was an invitation, the second fount of heady musk bared to his gaze. Tiny kisses were peppered across Hux's collarbones, Kylo smiling against blushing skin.

"Quite the contrary, your thoughts are just the right intensity for me to hear and see and feel /everything/. I know just how much you love being teased as such, even more so when you imagine it's my tongue there." To demonstrate, Kylo pushed Hux's shirt up further and flicked his tongue tip over a little bud, peaking it and flicking again, teasing Hux until he shuddered. "And when you have that rare day off, you edge yourself for hours, walking around your quarters half hard and wearing that silky black robe of yours, letting it brush against your overly sensitive cock." The other nipple was teased in the same manner until they both rose up, red and peaked.

Tracing a fingertip along the outer curve of Hux's armpit, Kylo caressed upwards until he met Hux's elbow, easing his arm away from his face and pushing it down against the bed. "There. That's better. I've seen you at your most indolent and unabashed already, there's no need to hide." Tipping his head down, Kylo burrowed into the second untapped source, revelling anew at the sharp, bitter taste that washed over his senses.

 

The mention of Ren's mouth where he had only dared imagine sent a shot of electricity straight to his groin. 

In hazy moments before he fully awakened in the morning he sometimes indulged himself in languid play, pretending his spit-slick finger was the knight's soft tongue in a fantasy he shied away from at any other time. It was too vulgar. Too taboo. Yet here Ren was giving voice to those thoughts. And when his arm was gently taken from his face the look in the knight's eyes left him breathless. No hiding their desire, then. When Ren continued on to press his face flush against his other armpit he didn't stifle the moan that bubbled up, wanting Ren to know he was desired in turn.

 

Even now, Kylo was picking up images and sensations that Hux was broadcasting, feeling the most vivid ones almost as his own. He groaned against the slope of Hux's arm, mouthing at skin, feeling the texture of hair and chasing after the dwindling taste of him. All too soon it was gone but Kylo wasn't sated, not even close.

"Unafraid to destroy politicians and planets alike, confidently commanding fleets of star destroyers, soon to be one of the most powerful and influential people in the galaxy and here you are, too shy to take your own pleasure." Up on his elbows, Kylo let his weight rest partially on top of Hux, feeling the hard line of his arousal trapped under thin fabric and knowing Hux could feel Kylo's want as well. A little roll of his hips and he watched Hux's eyes widen for a moment and then fall half closed, lips parting to let out a sweet, soft moan.

"Take your shirt off. There's more of you I want to taste."

 

Hux didn't hesitate to obey.

"I'm not shy," he muttered as he tugged the thin garment over his head. He didn't think of it as shyness, more a natural reserve that had suited him in his personal life. But the way Ren laid him bare made him feel almost virginal.

"What more is there to taste? You've licked me practically clean again. My lips are feeling neglected."

He ran his tongue over his own lips and chased Ren's mouth, seeking the affirmation of a kiss.

 

With Hux's pungent essence still lingering, Kylo was hesitant to kiss his mouth, lest Hux be offended by his own flavour, but it was difficult to turn down such a sweet request. Capturing Hux's lips in a hungry kiss, Kylo was pleased when the General didn't flinch away from his own briney musk, instead moaning softly between them. Letting one hand wander over Hux's naked chest, Kylo rubbed the delicate pink skin surrounding a peaked nipple, smiling into the kiss when he felt Hux arch up into the touch. Giving the little bud a pinch had Hux gasping, breaking the kiss.

"Surely you can't be completely innocent of the other places my mouth might venture. Here, for one." The other nipple was rolled between finger and thumb, Hux's throaty moan urging Kylo on. "Sensitive, are you? You do like to play with them when you take your time pleasuring yourself." Fingertips drifted over Hux's sternum, feeling the lingering wetness there and caressing lower, to abdominal muscles that tensed when Kylo circled Hux's navel. 

"Here as well. I wish to taste every inch of you and I'll make good on my word." Lower still and Kylo's descent was halted by the waistband of Hux's tight little gym shorts, fingertips playing in the sparse coppery hair that led down to a hidden, burgeoning erection. Another type of wetness darkened the fabric at the front, viscous and sticky and Kylo couldn't resist. The lightest touch there sent Hux's hips rocking up, more wetness seeping through.

 

Hux's eyes fluttered closed at the tweak to his nipple and he let out a stuttering breath.

"So bold," he managed before a teasing brush to his cock rendered him speechless again. He reached for Ren's hand, brought the offending finger to his mouth and sucked on it, letting him know how eager he was for the rest.

"But you don't dare venture further. I've been sweating for over an hour, Ren. I shudder to think of the state my thighs are in... and what's between them."

 

"Mmm. I'm thinking about what's between them and shuddering for entirely different reasons." Kylo rubbed his slick fingertip over Hux's lower lip, grinning as his little pink tongue darted out to tease again. It never would have occurred to him that Hux was such a little minx in bed, the General's prim asceticism not giving away this warmer, playful side of him. Still, there was that propriety Kylo intended to leave in the dust once he showed Hux just how much he craved every inch of him.

"I don't think you realise just how thorough and extensive my desires are, for this in particular. It includes how good you smell /everywhere/." To make his point profoundly clear, Kylo moved further down and buried his face right into the crook of Hux's hip, breathing in deeply through the fabric and being assailed by the deeper, headier richness that rose up between the fibres. It wasn't enough, it couldn't be, not with this barrier between them and Kylo reached up and pulled, earning himself a shocked gasp from Hux and being treated to a wonderful little secret: Hux wasn't wearing any undergarments. 

"Naughty. I should have known you'd express some sort of deviance by not wearing your uniform shorts under your gym clothes. Less in my way, then." Only instead of diving for the sweaty little crease between body and thigh, Kylo took a moment to admire the neatly trimmed patch of flaming curls that framed a gloriously flushed cock, hard and deliciously long, but just as slender as Hux was. "You are full of pretty surprises, aren't you?," Kylo purred as he leaned in to kiss the velvety soft foreskin.

 

"Ohhhh..." Hux moaned and then sighed as Ren's lips descended on him in a place too long denied any attention. His hips lifted of their own accord, desperate for more. Eyes closed, he braved another throaty exclamation. Being vocal in bed was a trait he'd hidden from previous partners, not wanting to give himself away in his enjoyment. With Ren it only seemed to increase the experience, letting him indulge fully in the wonderful sensations gripping him. 

"/You're/ the naughty one, eager to press that handsome nose where it shouldn't venture."

He felt himself flush at the accidental compliment and covered his face with his hands, trembling from excitement and shame at how quickly he'd been compromised. His previous horror at the thought of anyone experiencing him in this state had been replaced by a growing fire of excitement for Ren's own deviance. And he did want that uncommonly lovely nose....exploring.

 

Even more pleasant of a surprise was Hux's vocal enthusiasm, the wanton, lusty moans coming from him another delightful aspect of this coupling. It was the unintended flattery that had Kylo lifting his head and looking up at Hux who had hidden his face again, that uncharacteristic shyness both enigmatic and utterly endearing.

"I can think of no better place for my nose than right where it's led to. And remember what I said about hiding from me? I want to hear you, want to see you, every nuance of you. I do nothing by halves and it's something you're familiar with, though I hope to turn that familiarity into a much more intimate acquaintance." 

Hesitating no more, Kylo went for the pungent curve of Hux's inner thigh, high up and beautifully sensitive, one big hand holding down a hip as it tried to rise up, seeking pleasure. A slight turn of his head had the bridge of Kylo's nose slotting up against the redolent skin at the base of Hux's cock, breathing in slow and deep until his lungs ached and his vision blurred.

 

"Ren," Hux whimpered, peeking between his fingers at the top of the knight's head, "you're so /filthy/." But he blushed and preened all the same, so hard he couldn't focus on anything but the sensation of being nuzzled there. Knowing full well how foul he was, he couldn't help but tremble, too aroused to even speak.

 

"Not as filthy as you are, General. Which is exactly how I like you." His tongue shot out and lapped at the salty skin, moaning loudly and shifting to lie prone on the bed between Hux's legs. The position allowed both for a nice, long stay and to keep Hux from trying to prevent this little exploratory indulgence. Even as he thought it, he could feel Hux's thighs trembling, wanting desperately to close them on account of his modesty and shame. 

"Easy, just relax into it." Kylo grinned as he looked up at Hux's expression, a mix of disbelief and embarassment with unmistakeable pleasure shining through. "It's been a while since you've been with another, hasn't it? You're so sensitive." Over and over Kylo lapped at the skin of Hux's inner thigh, his balls, up along his cock, the whole time feeling Hux shudder and hearing his little gasps and sighs.

 

"A long time," Hux echoed. He remembered the details but not when exactly. It had been quick, perfunctory-- no room for indulgence.

He let his hands drift to Ren's hair, stroking and tugging his luxurious mane in lieu of doing the same to his desperate cock. Each lick was a white hot connection that made his senses sing. 

"Wh-what do I taste like?" The question came out in a frantic whisper, as though he couldn't permit himself to hear it. Overwhelmed with the urge to please the man who'd reduced him to a shuddering mess.

 

With one hand wrapping around Hux's cock, Kylo rubbed his nose along the shaft, nuzzling at it until a droplet of precome dripped down and smeared along his cheek. Moving up to lap at the leaking head, he watched Hux's lashes flutter and his lips part on a deep, resonant moan. "You taste like longing. Like the heat of a summer day. Like the light of a distant star, bright and beautiful, yet unattainable." 

Taking Hux into his mouth, his senses exploded anew, bitter slick spreading over his tongue and making him moan as he sank down, taking Hux to the back of his throat. Salt prickled his tongue, his mouth flooding with saliva and making him swallow around Hux's length, still watching him as he arched up off the bed and cried out, long, delicate fingers tightening in Kylo's hair and making his scalp sting.

 

Hux had no time to comment on how poetic Ren had become-- and how it made his heart pound to hear such comparisons. In a moment he found his cock deep in the heat of Ren's mouth. He couldn't hold back the sounds of pleasure that found their way out of his throat. Too much and not enough all at once. He wanted to cover Ren's body with his own, ply him with kisses in silent thanks, share the feeling with him, but nothing could have coerced him to move from that spot. The pressure built quickly, he couldn't last like this.

 

As powerful as Hux's reaction was, Kylo felt it thrumming in the Force, unbidden but not wanting to close it off. He opened up his own sensations, creating a limited feedback loop as he projected his own pleasure between them, knowing the exact moment Hux could feel it. In turn, Kylo could feel Hux's pleasure cresting quickly, unstoppable and almost violent in its inevitability. 

Slipping his hand lower, Kylo teased at tight balls and the muscle below, then rubbing gently over the sweaty little furl he was aching to taste. There was an insistent pull at his hair, Hux whimpering above him but Kylo refused to be budged, bobbing his head faster, tasting more precome spilling onto his tongue.

/Come for me,/ Kylo whispered through their connection.

 

Hux came with a shout, unable to hold back as a flood of fresh sensation swept him away. Somehow it was Ren-- Ren was with him, inside him, enjoying him, experiencing him. He registered a sweet pressure against his entrance as careful fingers tormented him there and begged for more through the brief connection. He knew he was being greedy now, shameless, but he projected all his pleasure back at Ren, sated momentarily in his orgasm but primed for more. As bliss filtered through his senses the last of his resolve left him. Images of Ren's teasing nose sniffing out the musk hidden between his cheeks competed with a fierce desire to roll him over and pleasure him with his hands, his mouth. Finding Ren's secret places and sparking another round for them both.

 

After swallowing down everything Hux had for him, Kylo found he was hungry for more. There was a brief instance where he saw the image of Hux on his front, ass in the air as Kylo delved between soft, pale cheeks and he wasn't sure if the image was Hux's or his own. It didn't matter, not when he crawled up over Hux and smiled down at his boneless, heavy-lidded sprawl. His normally pristine hair was fanned out on the pillowcase like a bonfire against the night sky, a rosy blush to his cheeks and a redness to his lips from the exertion making him glow. Kylo had to take a moment to appreciate this rare sight, knowing he was the one who caused it.

Leaning down, he nipped along Hux's jaw until he came up to an ear, breathing soft against it. "I'm not done with you yet and I can feel you don't want this to be over so soon." For a moment, Kylo was distracted by his own need, hard and leaking in his jeans. He'd learned how to ignore such physical needs through meditation, but it was time to permit himself this hedonism. 

"Turn over for me, General. Give me the secret craving you're so ashamed of. Let me show you how good it feels." And what a sight it was to see Hux blush so prettily, Kylo kneeling up and massaging his hard cock through his jeans.

 

"Ren," he pleaded, trembling. "You should let me clean up first." But he rolled over, burying his face in the sheets in shame as he exposed his little pink arse to those hungry eyes. Excitement vied with apprehension at the sight he was presenting-- the scent no doubt wafting up to Ren's perfect nose. There was no hiding here, much as he tried to make himself as small as possible in the face of the knight's desire. Not because he didn't want it but because he did-- badly. He wanted those eyes raking over his body in appreciation. The soft noise of delight Ren made had his cheeks burning and he squeezed his eyes shut, dizzy with anticipation.

 

"No. You're exactly how I want you, pure and hot." No doubt his exertion added a fresh layer of sweat to him everywhere and Kylo was itching to flick that dewy salt from his skin. Lazy from release but still anticipating Kylo's hunger, Hux moved with an almost sensual bent, rolling a shoulder, his hips canting, back arching to bring his perfectly shaped backside into view. Kylo didn't bother quieting his appreciation, a pleased hum rumbling from his chest.

"Your uniform does nothing to flatter you. In fact it's a criminal offense, hiding all of this from me." Flawless pale skin gleamed against black sheets, fiery copper hair like fallen leaves on snow. "Lift your hips up and spread your legs. I want a better view." Kylo reached for one of his pillows, intending to slide it under Hux's hips.

 

Hux obediently lifted his bottom, spreading his legs in a gesture that was pure obscenity, and let Ren prop him up on a pillow. Those large hands handled him with care as he was adjusted to the knight's liking, his eager hole on display and his buttocks twitching. How desperately he hoped Ren would find him desirable this way.

 

His cock throbbed, Kylo divesting himself of his last threads of control and clothing until he was completely nude, all while gazing upon the prone form of his sweetly obedient General. This was a very different man to the one he knew on the bridge, his clear voice giving orders and expecting them to be followed without question. This Hux was pliant and wanton even if his shame shadowed his enjoyment. If anything, it added a certain delightful corruptibility to what they were doing, Kylo leading him the way of a libertine, showing him pleasures he was humiliated to even fantasise about.

Kneeling between those long legs spread just for him, Kylo ran his hands up along them, watching the little shivers increase the further up he went, feeling muscles ripple under his palms. Supple flesh gave under the pressure of thumbs that spread him wider, Kylo watching the tight little pucker clench as the air hit it and marvelling at the delicate shade of pink it was. 

There wasn't even a thought behind it, his face pressed against that hot little cleft, nose slotting up against Hux's tailbone as he breathed in, moaning against twitching muscle before pressing a delicate kiss to it and hearing Hux's answering cry.

 

No one had ever dared to commit the vulgar act Kylo Ren visited upon him. To ask it of a partner had never crossed his mind. How had he lived without knowing the shock of soft lips gracing the secret place, an eager nose prodding him with gentle insistence, the rumble of a moan that lit him ablaze inside...

Ren's name formed in his throat again and again and he quashed it in the pillow, nothing could be hidden in this position. Ren would see and smell and feel everything and there was nowhere to hide. Even as he buried his face in the cool pillowcase his hips betrayed him, wiggling furiously for more of that delicious sensation.

 

Hux's shame and surprise and pleasure rolled off him in waves, just as his scent did, musky and bitter and sharp. This was what connected Kylo to him, the humanity of him that he so carefully kept hidden under an austere facade that was closer to a droid than a man. Here was Hux as his most vulnerable and unguarded, savouring a sensation he never thought to have. Kylo was more than eager to give it to him, to unspool every ounce of shame from him and lay bare his innermost desire.

It was the helpless tremours that beset Hux that Kylo could feel, knowing what this was doing to him, which only urged him on. The gentle, almost chaste kisses gave way to long, slow drags of his tongue from balls to tailbone, purring against Hux as he spread his legs even wider, gasping into the pillow. On the next pass, Kylo paused over the fluttering muscle and licked against it purposefully, testing how receptive Hux would be to him going a little further. A muffled cry from above and a twitch of skinny hips encouraged Kylo to press deeper, the tip of his tongue breaching the tight rim as his thumbs caressed Hux, holding him open.

 

The press of Ren's tongue drove him mad with anticipation, even as it sent mixed signals coursing through his body-- signals he wasn't ready to process. A dim, distant part of him wanted to protest that was terribly unsanitary. That Ren had to be out of his mind to open his mouth to him there. That they had both been seized by some insanity brought on by their desire. The rest of him wanted to writhe on that insistent tongue until it pushed inside. The moment that particularly deviant wish had been granted he fisted the sheets and gasped.

/Naughty! Naughty boy./

The outburst rang out in his mind-- shockingly vulnerable. And Hux was no better because he'd wanted it all along. But with that thought came the trickling realization that Ren could no doubt hear him and oh that was too much. He couldn't dam those thoughts as they spilled out, one after another, /naughty boy my bad boy my sweet insolent knight./ And all the while his buttocks ground back against the tongue that pleasured him, finding a rhythm that belied his apprehension.

 

/I might be, but you like it. Just the way you're fucking yourself on my tongue proves it./ Kylo sent back an equally insistent thought even as he speared his tongue deeper, yearning to reach that sweet spot but knowing he couldn't, that it was too deep inside. While it didn't stop him from trying, setting a pace of wet, messy thrusts, the lewd sounds no doubt reaching Hux's ears, Kylo pressed his face right into that musky crease and went as deep as he could go. 

Hux's cry rang out in the bedroom and his thighs trembled, his hole fluttering againt Kylo's lips. Hands that spread his cheeks wide squeezed and kneaded at them, encouraging Hux's rutting against the pillow. He intended to keep that pillowcase in the exact state Hux would leave it in, soaked with sweat and come, Kylo knowing himself well enough to see himself with it shoved up under his nose as he fucked into his own fist on those lonely nights.

/Does that mean you're naughty too? Look at how much you're enjoying this. Do you want something else in your wet little hole?/ Letting go of a plump cheek, Kylo rubbed a fingertip around the stretched rim, eliciting a reedy whine from Hux.

 

"Please," he whimpered, so keyed up his hips pumped of their own accord, crushing the pillow into the mattress. Ren's tongue sought out the heat inside him while his nose teased the hidden spot behind it with such fervor that he felt the orgasm crest and withdraw when a curious finger tickled him just so. 

"Yes," he sobbed, wanting that hand on his arse again but wanting to be filled and fucked even more.

He fought to spread his legs even further as a bead of sweat trickled down his crack.

 

Kylo thrust until his jaw ached and his tongue started to cramp, loving every second of Hux's writhing and squirming and moaning, feeling the waves of pleasure coming from him, his own enjoyment projected back to Hux. Hearing the desperate plea, Kylo withdrew slowly, taking one last swipe of his tongue over the loose, slack muscle and kneeling up between Hux's legs. 

In order to reach the bedside table to retrieve the lube, Kylo had to lean forward, his cock slotting right up against spit-slick skin. At Hux's shocked gasp, Kylo rocked his hips, grinding between those soft cheeks as he opened the drawer and grabbed the bottle. Nuzzling against Hux's nape, he lapped at the salt there and groaned, nipping gently just under his hairline. 

As Kylo was about to smear lube over his cock and Hux's hole, he considered the view. Lovely as it was, he wanted something even more compelling. "Turn over. I want to look at you."

 

Hux rolled over, bashful but obedient in the wake of Ren's pleasurable exploration. His cheeks burned as he gazed up into dark, smitten eyes.

"You aren't so clean yourself," Hux whispered when he'd caught his breath. He reached up to direct Ren's face closer, kissing down his nose and then fastening on his lips again, licking out to taste himself.

"Am I so fragrant that you just can't help yourself? Have I led you to this particular debauchery?" His tongue flicked out to catch a drop of sweat at the corner of Ren's mouth.

"All the better. I want your cock inside me. So deep, Ren, so deep and so tight that I'll feel you tomorrow, Naughty Boy. I'm absolutely rank from struggling on your wicked tongue. Come here and clean up the mess you've made."

 

Hux was right, busying himself between succulent cheeks gave rise to his own bloom of sweat, dotting his back and chest, droplets sliding down the side of his face. When Hux lapped at his mouth, Kylo almost flinched back, thinking that Hux would find it disgusting only to be startled by a hungry kiss. He returned the kiss in earnest, shocked to his core as such filth spilled from Hux's lips when they parted. 

"Such a proper man as yourself using vulgar terms is quite unexpected. My modest, dignified General has a dirty mouth, does he?" Pulling away took some effort, but it was the desire to watch Hux's face as he sank himself into that tight little crevice that had Kylo drizzling viscous gel onto himself and grabbing hold of a long, slim leg. He angled Hux's knee wide and high, tilting him up on the pillow and exposing that pretty pink furl.

"No, I can't help myself. Not when you're showing me this gorgeous body of yours, all pale skin and pretty pink nipples and a lovely cock." Guiding himself to nudge up against slicked skin, Kylo pressed in slowly, a rumbling sound rising from his throat as he sank in almost easily. Keeping his eyes trained on Hux's face, he watched the shift of expressions from surprise to pleasure, a tiny wince of pain and then pure, fierce need as Kylo bottomed out. Gorgeous. It was the only word going through Kylo's mind as he caught his breath, overwhelmed by the soft, pulsing heat surrounding his cock.

 

"I'm not as proper as you think," he retorted, and then grunted as his leg was maneuvered into position. In truth he surprised himself with the wanton words but they came freely-- inspired by Ren's honeyed compliments and eager resolve to give him the fucking of his life.

As Ren pushed inside his lips parted around a gasp. With charming patience the knight stretched him wide until they fit together, impossibly tight. He clenched, earning a gasp, and then lifted his other leg so that his legs spread wide, inviting Ren as deep as he could go.

 

When Hux let his other leg splay out, it was as much an invitation as any and Kylo began to thrust, slowly at first, pulling out with all due care and delving back in patiently, letting Hux feel every inch of him. Taking hold of his other leg as well, Kylo leaned in, almost folding Hux in half as he turned his face to kiss the General's palm. Dark eyes met glittering pale green as he went lower, kissing the delicate wrist, tongue following the tiny blue lines under translucent skin.

 

"You're the biggest man I've ever had inside me," he said, unable to keep a hint of surprise from his voice. His face no doubt betrayed his pleasure at this fact, his partner so large and yet so oddly gentle. He couldn't resist twining his finger's in Ren's hair, touching his cheek.

 

The comment was startling but it also stoked a little flame of pride, knowing that this would be how Hux remembered him. An internal pause, Kylo realised he didn't want to be just a memory, nor did he want Hux to be one for him either. It must have shown on his face when Hux squeezed his internal muscles, coaxing a gasp from him and sending his hips snapping forward, chasing that hot pressure.

"Does that mean I should be cautious?" He withdrew again, achingly slow just to feel the slick drag and to hear a plaintive little whine from Hux. "Or does that mean you want to feel it for the next two days?" He hovered there, cockhead tugging at the rim on the verge of slipping out.

 

Hux squeezed his eyes shut as his mouth fell open, feeling the glans stretch his entrance. He tried to angle to keep it in place but Ren was bound and determined to tease him.

"I'm going to wreck myself on that cock," he said when he spoke again. "Don't you dare hold back."

Ren's shocked face brought a smile to his own. With every word, every kiss, every small gesture he regained his confidence. The inhibitions he'd brought cast away as easily as his clothes.

"I've let you taste me in places no one has ever dared," he added, "don't leave me wanting. I want to feel every centimeter of you. Please," he added, the pitch of his voice betraying his need of the man.

/My handsome knight, I'm all yours./

 

There it was, that fire in Hux's eyes akin to the one he would have during his impassioned speeches, blazing with command and igniting the fire in Kylo's blood as well. It was Hux's fearlessness, his confidence and knowing exactly what he wanted and how to get it that sent Kylo surging forward, hips snapping hard and sending him deep. 

But it was the plea and the declaration of devotion that followed that had Kylo covering Hux's body with his own and clutching tightly at him, kissing him with a sudden desperation, a realisation that he didn't want this to be a one time thing. Pressed as close as he could get, Kylo rocked his hips in short, shallow thrusts, his hands clinging tight, fingers digging into skin that would show their presence even days from now. Just the thought of those pale green eyes looking at him coldly and impersonally again pulled a sob from him, Kylo turning his face into Hux's hair and breathing him in, arms moving around and holding Hux tighter still and lifting him, seating him in Kylo's lap.

The new position made them moan in unison, Hux's body enveloping Kylo even more, Kylo rubbing his nose against the pale column of Hux's throat. "Are you? Are you mine?" Emotions that got away from him had always been kept hidden by the merciful blankness of his mask, but here and now, drowning in the ferocity of desire, he couldn't stop the way his lip trembled, how his eyes shone like glass when he looked up at Hux.

 

The new angle allowed him more control and he took advantage, working himself fervently on Ren's cock. He did not expect the shy nuzzle at his neck; the question that caught him off guard. Slowing his pace, he fixed Ren with a look of wonder.

"Tonight. Yes." Ren's face fell and Hux stilled completely, letting gravity seat him with that magnificent cock stretching and filling him. He touched Ren's brow, his lips, the slope of his nose. "Are you asking for a more... permanent... arrangement?"

 

Betrayed by a look, he saw Hux's surprise and then felt the lull. As much as Kylo wanted to look away, to hide the vulnerability displayed so plainly with that single question he asked, Hux's question was fired back at him without a hint of accusation or mockery and had taken him off guard. Where Kylo expected a sneer, a huff of scorn, there was instead hope as vast as the universe itself.

"I am amenable to this." It wouldn't do to seem too enthusiastic, derision was always a moment away with Hux from Kylo's long-suffering experience. "We seem to get along much better in bed than we ever have on the bridge." He couldn't help a soft huff of laughter at his own wisecrack to divert the emotions that had welled up, a longing for something more with the most unlikely choice of bedmate. They pulled at his heart, an ache that went beyond the mere physical, one that he'd feel acutely once Hux had left and he was alone again. Always alone.

 

"Amenable, ha! You're more eloquent with your cock in my arse than you've ever been behind that mask," Hux teased back. "Perhaps we should be doing this more often."

 

There it was, the mockery. Anywhere else, Kylo would have been able to brush it off and give as good as he got, but here like this, after baring his deepest desires and allowing Hux to see this side of him, it cut a bit and that was when he finally looked away. 

 

He leaned in to nip Ren's earlobe and whispered, "I like you like this," before working his hips again. It wouldn't do to let Ren get inside his own head, he had a tendency for the maudlin. If he needed a little reassurance that all that was on Hux's mind for tonight was their mutual satisfaction then so be it. That satisfaction might spill over into the morning, and the next day. And the day that followed. He felt gloriously open to possibilities.

"I like you inside me," he murmured.

 

It was Hux's apologetic tone and the roll of his hips that brought Kylo out of the momentary dismay as he rested his forehead against Hux's shoulder, a little gasp leaving his lips. Shifting his grasp, Kylo took hold of Hux's ass and spread him wider, hips snapping up hard and fast as he bared his teeth against a sharp collarbone. Latching on to skin, he suckled at it, raising a bruise and then lapping at it. 

"Perhaps if we do this again, you would do me the favour of being inside me." Chancing a look into Hux's eyes again, it was clear he wasn't expecting that possibility. He smirked and picked up the pace, watching Hux's lips part on a cry.

 

He shuddered as they moved together, the sensations rolling through his body intensified at the thought of Kylo taking him inside, those muscular buttocks quivering as he rubbed them, firm but yielding to his hands... his mouth... He met Ren's eyes, a dare to pluck the fantasy from where it surfaced in his mind. To see exactly what kinds of thoughts the knight inspired in him.

 

/I see I've lit a fire with my tongue, but you're the one fanning the flames. You would do the same for me?/ The thought was pushed into Hux's mind the moment Kylo saw the scene, clearly as if it was his own imagination, vivid and with all the eagerness of a new discovery unleashed. The smirk shifted into a snarl, a deep rumble as Kylo felt Hux's internal muscles clench around him tight and grasping.

Back down they went, Kylo gathering Hux's wrists and pinning them to the pillow above his head, shoving himself deep, wanting to sink as deeply inside of Hux as possible. He was close to breaking, sweat rolling down his back, down his face, hair stuck to his forehead and cheek, his entire body tightly wound and pistoning roughly into the pliant body beneath him. A dip of his head and he went back to the origin of his exploration, the bridge of his nose nestled in Hux's axillary nest, breathing in a new bitter aroma and mouthing at it, hungry for everything Hux offered up.

 

"Oh Ren," he whispered, letting the fantasy take them both. "I'll do anything you want."

As they fell back to the bed, Hux laughed to have his arms hoisted up, control snatched from him so easily by Ren's capable hands. The press of Ren's nose in his armpit had him squirming with pleasure. 

"Dirty boy," he managed. He squeezed Ren's pumping hips with his thighs, matching his speed as his orgasm crested, Ren's cock hitting the sweet spot as he let out a most undignified moan and then he was coming, fingers and toes twitching, spilling shamelessly between them. Ren rumbled something against him, some wordless cry. 

/Fill me up, you sweet naughty thing,/ Hux begged, /make me filthy for your own pleasure, ruin me for any other man./

 

Kylo felt it the moment Hux came, a shot of pleasure like a trip wire in his mind, the pulsing grip of muscles around his cock and he careened headlong after Hux, grunting and moaning against his arm as he spilled deep, his hips snapping sharply until he was spent. 

Panting and overwhelmed, Kylo rolled off before he collapsed on top of Hux. As they came down and for a while after, neither of them spoke, didn't even look at each other. Through the Force, Kylo could feel a deep sense of calm from the General unlike anything he'd felt before. With tiny increments, he slid his hand over and laid in on top of Hux's, slipping his fingers through and closing his eyes. His own yearning and hope bled from him, finding its way to Hux.

 

"You're full of surprises," Hux said after a long moment, giving the fingers that threaded through his a warm squeeze. His other hand came up to card through Ren's hair.

"I like you like this, you know. I've grown to like having you around. And now that I've had you in this bed I'd like you around more often."

Heart pounding, he reached for Ren's face, memorizing the planes of it with his fingers, caressing his cheeks and his nose with a sentimentality that surprised him. Ren's own thoughts drifted in, lighting up long dark places inside him with warmth and affection. 

/I want to stay the night./

Hux tried to make it sound forceful, matter-of-fact, but he could no more lie to Ren than he could lie to himself when the thought pushed it's way out. What he wanted was Ren's comfort for the night. That deep voice lulling him to sleep, those strangely tender hands seeking out his sensitive places. Those sweet thoughts nestled deep in his mind as Ren projected a feeling that he'd long despaired of ever encountering again.

 

By way of reply, Kylo rolled onto his side and gathered Hux into his arms, holding him tight, face buried in the soft crook of his neck. "Yes," he said, murmurred against warm, damp skin. "Stay tonight, stay for as many nights that you want to." 

It was a virtue as much as a weakness, Kylo was never one to do anything halfway. It was all or nothing and it went for people he chose to be with as well. With his heart on his sleeve like a sacrifice waiting to be taken by a hungry but merciful god, Kylo gave voice to a word that had a sublime power to it, one he used with care.

"Please."

 

The only response Hux could offer-- the only response that felt right--- was a kiss that grew in intensity as Ren relaxed into it. Hux peered out through lidded eyes at Ren's own eyes up close, lashes fanned across his cheeks. With a start those eyes opened and Hux deepened the kiss, gazing at Ren without a hint of self-consciousness. Never in his life had he experienced such an intimacy. Never had he felt such an outpouring of need and desire. When they broke apart Hux drew a soft laugh from the knight as he kissed his chin and cheeks and the tip of his nose again and again, wanting to put into his lips the words that couldn't be voiced.

/I'm enamored with you too, Ren./

 

Kylo searched those sea-green eyes, slipped through Hux's immediate thoughts for any sign of uncertainty and found only the truth of it: he was just as needy for affection as Kylo was and just as afraid to have his heart crushed. Another fierce hug and Kylo laughed, one of lightness and elation as he felt that ache in his chest vanish.

Another little nuzzle to Hux's neck and Kylo playfully dragged his tongue along salt laden skin. "Join me in the shower? I'll have a droid change my bedsheets and fetch you a new uniform for the morning."

 

"Stars, yes. I'd forgotten about that shower." Hux sighed in contentment at the attention paid to his neck. He yawned and stretched and then offered his hand to Ren who drew him off the bed almost shyly. The water would feel delicious on his skin but nowhere near as delicious as Ren's gentle attentions.

 

Hand in hand they walked to the en suite, Kylo's heart soaring at this little moment of intimacy. Under the hot water, they washed one another, sudsy hands caressing as much as cleaning. They stayed under until the allotted hot water was depleted, stepping out and drying off. Climbing between clean sheets, Kylo felt a sudden shyness overcome him, not having had anyone in his bed like this, spending the night.

"I have to warn you, if I have a bad dream, I tend to rattle things in my sleep. I can't always control it." Hux deserved that warning, wanting this new thing between them to keep happening.

 

"That's quite alright. I'll be right here," he murmured. He let himself be pulled into Ren's strong arms again, putting inhibitions to bed with the both of them. As Ren's mouth found his in the dark he found it quite easy to focus on what the future might bring.

 

xxxxx

 

In the gym, Kylo was doing his warm-up exercises in preparation for a spar. He was in the middle of one-armed push-ups when his comm chimed with an incoming text. Getting up and walking over to the bench, he saw it was from Hux.

Hux, Armitage: Running late but I'm on my way. Just have to get changed.

KR: It's fine, I'll be here.

Hux, Armitage: Did you lock down the room so only our codes would work?

Kylo smirked as he remembered Hux's earlier request, pink staining his cheeks as he said it in a whisper while they were both still on the bridge.

KR: Yeah. Hurry up.

There were no further replies and he got back to his stretches, Hux showing up a few minutes later. Kylo stood and watched him lock and set the security code as he stepped into the gym, unzipping his hoodie. He was dressed exactly the same as he was on that fateful night almost two weeks ago, a black tank top and matching tight little shorts. Kylo imagined how many heads he must have turned showing off those long, gorgeous legs on the way over.

 

"What a sight for sore eyes you are," Hux said, biting back a smile as he took in the sight of a shirtless Kylo Ren. 

He began to stretch, pretending to ignore Ren's piercing gaze as he bent and flexed, going down to touch his toes so that his shorts rode up just so. Ren cleared his throat and Hux only turned and fixed him with a look before shaking out his arms.

"You ought to know that although I'm out of practice I was quite proficient in grappling in my academy days. And I don't intend to go easy on you."

 

"I don't doubt you for one moment and if you went easy on me, I'd be quite dissatisfied. I enjoy a victory that was earned rather than handed over like a cheap concession." Kylo couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips when he watched as Hux made a point to show his body off as he stretched. "I've no intention of going easy on you either, but I do promise not to use the Force."

/Maybe with this exception./

"As we agreed then, Imperial rules?" Kylo stood, already feeling the adrenaline flood his system, anticipating getting his hands on Hux again after a good four days of begrudging chastity due to Hux's duties and Kylo's training. 

It had been two weeks since the beginning of their arrangement and it was benefitting them both immensely. Hux was less stressed out and Kylo was less prone to uncontrolled outbursts. They balanced each other and it was obvious to the entire crew. Of course, they didn't need to know why the change in their co-commanders' demeanours, only that things were running even more smoothly than ever before.

 

"Imperial rules," Hux confirmed. He took the first stance and bounced a little on his bare feet, waiting for Ren to make the first move. As they circled one either he couldn't bite back a grin and Ren's expression surely mirrored his own; excitement, anticipation, a thirst for competition... and other pleasures.

Though Ren's bulk was impressive he knew from long practice that the largest and most visually intimidating opponents were not necessarily the most dangerous. Ren feinted towards him and Hux took the opportunity to reach in and grab him, attempting to turn his body just so to knock him off balance so he could tackle the knight to the floor.

 

Kylo was expecting his centre of gravity to be hit first and he braced for it, swaying slightly as he absorbed the lunge and moved with it, catching Hux in a reverse head lock. Swivelling on his feet, he moved around to press against Hux's back, thickly muscled arms wrapping around the General's thinner frame and immobilising his upper body.

"Captured so easily. One would think you want to be laid out." Hux stuggled briefly, Kylo leaning in close enough to lick a stripe just under his ear. "What do you say two out of three, winner tops?" 

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Hux hooked a foot behind Kylo's knee and threw his weight backwards, Kylo grunting as his back hit the mats and Hux landed on top of him.

 

Hux rolled over and pinned Ren to the mats before he could regain his bearing. He leaned in so closely that he felt the knight's panting breath on his face.

"I'd say I'm going to enjoy you the sight of you riding my cock." He wiped at his brow, already perspiring. 

As he stood he offered a hand out to Ren, hauling him back up.

"You're going to have to work a little harder than that if you want the upper hand in this game." He circled again, waiting for an opening.

 

"Fiesty little shit," Kylo laughed. "And for the record, I enjoy riding your cock, so in this game there really are no losers." Kylo got into position again with a wicked little grin on his face.

/I'm going to enjoy licking every drop of sweat from your hot little body no matter who wins. Lapping at your armpits. Diving into your pretty pink asshole. Getting my mouth around your gorgeous cock./

Hux's cheeks went a bright pink, blushing all the way up to his ears and Kylo rushed him, arms around his middle as he lifted the General off the mat in a tight squeeze. He let out the cutest yelp and Kylo turned his face to nuzzle against him before slamming him down, pinning him for a count of three.

 

"Brute," Hux muttered with an huff, dropping his head back to the mat. But he was smiling.

"You'll do anything to get me on my back, won't you," 

/Naughty boy,/ he added, projecting the pet name at Ren with a hint of possessiveness. He struggled against the pin but Ren only leaned in to steal a fleeting kiss before letting him up again.

As they took their stances for the third round Hux went on the offense, leaning in to offer a deceptive opening in with the intent of drawing his partner into a trap. Ren took the bait and in a moment Hux had pulled him off balance, rolling back to the mats to throw Ren clean overhead in a somersault. As the knight landed on his back for the second time Hux pinned him under his armpit, feeling Ren's nose tickle the sensitive skin. 

"Now who's in a compromising position, hm?"

 

It would not have been difficult to recover from the throw and gain the upper hand, but when Kylo found himself with a face full of dewy fresh moisture and salty skin, he realised that he had less interest in who won and more of an interest in getting his mouth on his lover any way possible.

"That depends on perspective, really." Kylo took a long inhale and dragged his tongue across Hux's armpit, hearing the soft gasp above him. The match was easily forgotten, a forfiet in favour of something far more rewarding. 

Burying his entire face in the curve of Hux's arm, Kylo let his hands wander. One went right up Hux's shirt to toy with a nipple, the other reached for his ass, giving it a squeeze. "Did you enjoy walking to the gym showing off like this?" Kylo murmurred softly between nuzzles and kisses. "You must have given the crew a nice little surprise, letting them see your long, bare legs and this perky little butt."

 

"Mmmmm.... it wasn't for their benefit but for yours," he admitted, oddly shy about it. He squirmed with pleasure as Ren found the spots on this body that would leave him a begging mess if tormented too long. But he had his own plans in that regard. Careful to keep Ren's face hidden in his underarm he reached out with his other arm, slipping a hand down to grasp the bulge of his partner's erection. As he teased it with his thumb through the fabric Ren moaned right up against his skin.

/This is my victory. My indulgence./ Hux willed the thoughts to Ren, wanting him to know how he ached to fulfill this particular fantasy. He'd caught it in glimpses before, Ren pressed right up against the source of his enjoyment while Hux worked his cock to orgasm.

But that wasn't the source he'd seen Ren hinting at. He let out an undignified titter as soft kisses and licks tickled him again and again. Feeling filthy and adored at once he drew up the courage to lift himself off Ren's body, taking a long appraising look down at him-- red-faced and glassy-eyed-- before settling his sweaty bottom right over his face. From this new position he could lean in and get his own mouth against the stiff cock still trapped under a layer of fabric. Ren let out a muffled cry as Hux found it again, ripe for tormenting.

 

There it was hovering right above him, that perfect, succulent backside and Kylo didn't hesitate. Both hands grabbed and squeezed, groping at pert cheeks and rubbing his thumbs along the seam, pressing up against the stretchy fabric until he could feel the dip of Hux's tight little hole.

"You used to be so embarassed at even the thought of someone putting their mouth here and now look at you. You can't get enough." Kylo took a deep breath, the musky salt hitting his lungs like a shot and going right to his cock, a bead of precome pulsing out and dampening his leggings. When he felt Hux mouthing at him through the fabric, Kylo let out a deep groan and yanked Hux's shorts down, exposing that delightful little bubble butt.

"Mmm. I concede your victory, General." His tongue darted out, flicking and teasing and tormenting, wanting to hear Hux beg in that needy voice of his.

 

Hux gasped as at the first wet lick along his bare arse. He didn't even struggle as Ren exposed him further and pushed his face deep in his sweaty crevice. The hum of enjoyment that rumbled against him had him shuddering before bending down to free Ren's erection and suckle the tip. Hux savored the taste as he'd never done with other men; to have that impressive cock spurting on his tongue was ecstasy itself. It tempted him to go deeper, savoring the weight of it.

/Want you to come in my mouth, dirty boy./

 

Kylo could feel Hux's chin bump his pelvic bone, the purse of wet lips at the base of his cock and he groaned, his tongue spearing deep as he felt throat muscles contract and spasm around his cock. Hux was the only one who successfully took him to the hilt, his gag reflex seemingly non-existent.

/Keep this sweet little hole of yours right where I can reach it and you'll get your prize./ Along with the words, Kylo pushed out with the Force as he thrust his tongue deep, invisible fingertips applying pressure to Hux's prostate, sending little sparks of pleasure through him. Another non-corporeal hand slithered down the front of Hux's shorts, wrapping around his leaking cock and squeezing just enough, stroking out a thick bead of precome and making Hux's hips twitch. 

 

"Oh /fuck/", Hux groaned, pulling off Ren's girth as he was worked over by the mysterious power. It turned him on tremendously to feel the pressure, the precision caress, the phantom sensation within him driving him wild in a way hands and mouth alone couldn't quite compare to. Ren introducing him to this particular aspect of the Force might have wrecked him for any other man but he hardly cared. For a moment he could only react, caught between grinding down against Ren's hungry mouth and he thrusting up into the touch spectral fingers. He shamelessly rode Ren's face, eyes closed and jaw slack, as the overpowering scent of his own musk trickled back through his connection with the knight. No shame to be found there, his lover reassured him, sharing pure enjoyment as he inhaled deeply and explored with this tongue. 

/Oh, Ren, please.../

He did not know what he was begging for. Only that when he returned to pleasuring the spit-slicked and alluringly red cock sprung up just for him he gave it his all, taking him until his nose buried in at the base of Ren's sack.

 

A deep, throaty moan left Kylo, muffled as he pressed his tongue deep, sweat and spit smeared across his face. /That's it, General. What a sweet mouth you have. If you only knew how often I thought about it wrapped around my cock just like this while you gave your speeches./ Another gentle push of power and Kylo sent the little bundle of nerves in Hux's body vibrating, the invisible hand around Hux's cock moving faster, tighter.

/Such a silver tongue you have, so skilled and eager./ Hux's throat constricted around him again, rhythmic swallowing bringing Kylo closer to the edge. All too soon Hux had to lift off and take a breath, ragged and harsh and ending on a wail as Kylo stabbed his tongue deep and twisted his invisible fingers inside and out. The grip on Hux's cheeks would leave bruises, little reminders of this session for the next couple of days, Kylo dipping his thumbs into the soft, slippery rim and pulling Hux open even further, Kylo leaning back to see a peek of the deep pink insides.

"Come now, General. Take to task and you'll get your prize. It won't take very long with your enthusiasm." He could hear how wrecked he sounded, balls drawn up tight and on the verge of orgasm. Without hesitation, Kylo plunged his tongue back in and Hux cried out, shuddering around him.

 

The words in his head had him humming with satisfaction, but the energy against his prostate had him crying aloud as he came up for air. He felt himself stretch so wide, open and vulnerable to Ren's gaze. A teasing tongue spurred him on and he dipped back down to finish what he'd started, worshiping Ren's cock with his mouth, his hands, his every thought. The knight's orgasm came in a rush, wracking both their bodies in their shared connection as Hux swallowed it all, taking it in like some heady nectar, his prize indeed.

He almost collapsed atop Ren from the effort but his own release crested and it came upon them both like the resurgence of a tide.

 

The intensity of his orgasm almost made him lose control, but Kylo kept his loving torment steady through each thick shot that was swallowed down greedily. Threading his pleasure through to Hux was the tipping point and Kylo felt it as much as heard when Hux came, crying out as he made a mess of Kylo's chest and belly, muscles pulsing around Kylo's tongue.

Letting his head fall back to the mats, Kylo withdrew his thumbs, letting one rub gentle circles over Hux's abused little hole just to watch it twitch. He felt Hux's head come to rest on his hip, panting against his skin. 

"I bet you've never ended a match like that before. Or was the Academy a lot more scandalous than anyone lets on?" Little kisses were pressed against Hux's inner thigh before Kylo gave him a gentle pat, letting Hux flop onto his back.

 

Hux took the cue to roll over, legs still caught in his shorts, and let out a weak laugh.

"You're the first. On many accounts."

An unspoken confession lay in the statement. One Hux gave freely in his thoughts, if not in his words. His feelings for Ren ran deeper than affection.

He maneuvered himself to rest his head on Ren's ribcage, closing his eyes as his breathing steadied. They would have to send the mats away to be thoroughly cleaned but droids were blessedly incurious and discreet. He reached for Ren's hand.

 

There was no mistaking the affection he could feel coming from Hux, the trust in admitting something so private in an offhand way. With Hux's head resting on him, Kylo ran his fingers through damp copper hair, making sure it didn't drag through the drying come on his chest, his other hand meeting Hux's and slipping their fingers together.

"You are a curious set of firsts for me as well. And that you keep coming back to me, and I to you. I've never had such a constant." The few and far between hook-ups Kylo had were just that, quick and over in minutes, enough for both parties to relieve the tension with a warm body, never to be seen again. Hux was so much more than that and Kylo was willing to take it further still. He had to find out if Hux wanted that as well.

"How would you feel about exclusivity? Perhaps even more frequent meetings?" Kylo felt Hux tense up a little against him, his internal monologue cursing himself for presuming too much.

 

Hux impulsively pushed off Ren and grabbed one of the towels he'd tossed aside. He used it to wipe them both down and then crawled to hover over him before leaning down for a kiss that grew in intensity as they explored one another's mouths. He pushed all his his innermost desires into that kiss, letting his lover know without a doubt that he was the only one. That they were already, in his thoughts, exclusive and connected. 

/You're all I need, Ren./

 

Any worry vanished in the wake of the heady kiss, Kylo moaning softly into it when he heard Hux's thought pushed right into his mind, flooding him with deep affection. Pulling Hux down to lie on top of him, Kylo sent back his own emotions, unwavering desire, trust, loyalty, and a hopeful flame of love. When he felt Hux return that love bright and hot, he knew that as partners, they would be fierce, as a team they would be unstoppable, and as the reigning leaders of the First Order, the galaxy was theirs for the taking.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was intended for the Niche Kink November event and to fill the prompt for the 27th, which was sweat. Due to my co-author and myself having wildly opposing work schedules, being thwarted by time zones, and both of us being completely unable to write anything short, we present to you the fill a month late but loaded with porn. We hope you enjoy!


End file.
